


栗子盛宴

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 权顺荣脸蛋红扑扑的，身子在金珉奎和李硕珉之间左摇右摆地晃悠，他之前给灌了不少酒，他也不知道李硕珉和金珉奎说得自己衣服被烧酒打湿这事是真的还是假的，但也不重要了。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	栗子盛宴

《栗子盛宴2》  
权顺荣脸蛋红扑扑的，身子在金珉奎和李硕珉之间左摇右摆地晃悠，他之前给灌了不少酒，他也不知道李硕珉和金珉奎说得自己衣服被烧酒打湿这事是真的还是假的，但也不重要了。

反正衣服也都给脱得精光，不知道扔到哪里去了，到底有没有弄脏在当前来看真得不重要。

权顺荣无力的四肢由着金珉奎和李硕珉摆弄，给半哄半骗地套上围裙，金珉奎站在后面紧贴权顺荣的后背，揉捏着他腰上的软肉，“哥健身这么久了，怎么肚子上的肉就是减不掉。”

李硕珉蹲在他身前，钻进他的围裙里吃着他的性器，他坏心地掐了掐权顺荣的两个囊袋，权顺荣闷哼出声又用手抓住了李硕珉的头发，李硕珉吃痛地说：“哥，别拽我头发！”金珉奎看权顺荣并没有放手的意思，连忙去握住权顺荣的手，一根一根手指掰开，又在嘴上哄着：“哥，放开硕珉，硕珉疼。”

“啊……疼……硕珉……硕珉不要疼啊……”权顺荣迷迷糊糊听着话居然也开始掉眼泪，“硕珉不要哭啊……你哭哥也会哭的……”

李硕珉没想到自己随口一句话竟然就惹得权顺荣开始哭，他慌忙站起来去吻权顺荣的嘴唇，接着轻轻拭去他的泪痕，“哥，我不疼，你别哭了。”“硕珉，硕珉我要……”权顺荣的前端失去人照顾，这会儿又开始撒娇了，他靠在李硕珉的肩膀上，软软的脸颊肉蹭着李硕珉的鼻尖，逗得李硕珉鼻头发痒。

金珉奎猛地用力把权顺荣重新搂进怀里，“哥，我疼了，你怎么就知道哄硕珉。”“啊……珉奎哪里疼啊……哥哥吹吹就不疼了………呼呼……”金珉奎引着他的手往下身去了，握住炙热的地方，权顺荣撇了撇嘴，“啊……坏家伙……”“那哥哥也要帮帮我啊，怎么就知道照顾硕珉了。”

权顺荣慢吞吞蹲下身，用嘴吞吐着金珉奎的性器，权顺荣的嘴很小，他很费劲才吃下一半，李硕珉在后面吻着权顺荣漂亮的蝴蝶骨，迫使权顺荣往前继续吃着，权顺荣哼哼唧唧又开始流泪了，掐着金珉奎的大腿反抗着，但金珉奎反而又按住他毛茸茸的脑袋往前挤。

权顺荣无意识中用牙齿咬着金珉奎的硬物，金珉奎急急忙忙从权顺荣嘴里退出来，权顺荣立即开始干呕，呛得连口水都挂在嘴角无暇去擦，李硕珉伸手抹去他嘴边的痕迹，“是不是该轻点。”金珉奎点点头表示知道。

金珉奎抱起权顺荣，权顺荣整个人倚在他身上，“哥，是不是又饿了，来一起做饭。”权顺荣头昏脑胀地应答着，金珉奎随手就从边上拿过来一盒泡菜：“那就来做哥最喜欢的泡菜炒饭。”

李硕珉重新蹲下身给权顺荣口交，舌尖顶弄着那个小小的洞口，而金珉奎握着权顺荣的手带他拿刀切泡菜，金珉奎坏心地吹着权顺荣的耳朵：“哥可要握好了，不然刀会掉到硕珉身上。”

权顺荣一个激灵，哭丧着脸：“我不吃了，不吃了，硕珉走开啊！”金珉奎放下刀，改而探入他的后穴，权顺荣拱起身要躲开那只手，金珉奎将他改而放倒在餐桌上，餐桌上那些餐具都被扫下去：“哥，我来了。”

李硕珉一向是个心软的家伙，权顺荣在金珉奎身下被操得越哭越厉害，金珉奎一点没有放松的意思，李硕珉没忍住又亲了亲权顺荣，说了句：“你轻点。”

“哥喜欢我这样。”金珉奎刻意放慢动作，权顺荣的手脚立即缠上金珉奎的身子，紧紧抱住：“不要……”“看吧。”金珉奎有些得意地挑眉，加快动作操弄着权顺荣，权顺荣浑身都肉肉的，哪儿的肉都又软又热，这让金珉奎都舍不得射出来。

李硕珉的下体发胀，正欲自己缓解一二，一只手伸过来握住，“硕珉过来……”权顺荣居然还有闲心去关注李硕珉的感受，这让金珉奎心里有些不满，金珉奎用力捏了捏他的乳尖，“哥，专心。”

李硕珉对着权顺荣的屁股打了一巴掌，金珉奎又被加紧了几分，一时控制不住便射在了里面，金珉奎懊恼地趴在权顺荣身上：“都是硕珉，让我这么快就射出来了。”“你再这样……硕珉又要说我不在意他了……”权顺荣伸手要去抱李硕珉，李硕珉推了推金珉奎，金珉奎再不识趣也知道该在这时候退开。

李硕珉立即插入进去，温热的感觉让他忍不住发出一声粗吼，“哥，把我照顾得真好。”“……我可是哥啊”权顺荣乖顺地抱上李硕珉。李硕珉却狠狠操着：“哥在练习室不是很会顶跨，腰这么好怎么不好好用。”权顺荣听话地迎合着李硕珉的动作，金珉奎不满地说：“哥那时候怎么不对我这样。”“珉奎怎么又发脾气啊……你们怎么这么难搞！”权顺荣有点生气了，又在李硕珉使劲操弄下把声音又咽了回去。

“我们俩难搞有什么关系，哥好搞就行了。”李硕珉在金珉奎的示意下，将权顺荣抱起身来，从后又重新进入，权顺荣闷哼一声，金珉奎将自己重新抬头的硬器塞进权顺荣的两腿间。

“哥，用力夹紧。”金珉奎又打了他屁股一巴掌，权顺荣只能用力夹紧大腿，金珉奎舒服地哼出声，“哥啊，哥的腿都让我很舒服。”两个弟弟强烈的荷尔蒙让权顺荣哭喊着射在了金珉奎的腹部，而李硕珉在最后一刻也拔出来射在权顺荣的后腰上，他用手指沾了沾权顺荣股间流出的白灼物，又各取了权顺荣后腰和金珉奎腹部的精液，塞进权顺荣的嘴里，“这是哥今天的胜利品。”

权顺荣在两个人的夹击累得只能靠着他们才能站立起来，“哥，你知道吗？知勋哥、圆佑哥和韩率就在外面看着我们，知勋哥也是像你这样被夹在中间，韩率操得那么用力，我也忍不住更用力了。”李硕珉说着。金珉奎笑着说：“哥要不要一起去楼上看看？”


End file.
